steins backstory
by WhovianQueen11
Summary: title says it all.


Chaper one: how it all began

stein always loved tearing things apart. It was his favorite thing to do. All the stuffed animal his mom bought eventually ended up in pieces. Eventually she stoppped buying toys altogether. After that he went to sadistically burning ants and other insects. By the time he went to kindergarden his parents were starting to get worried. They hoped that making friends would help him act more normal. This did not happen. The best way to portray what I mean is to go back to the first day of school.

When stein got to the classroom he noticed that no one was able to read, which he thought was silly. He had taught himself to read ages ago. So instead of listening to the teacher he read a book instead.

"franken stein, are you even paying attention? This is very important stuff for you to learn." said the teacher mrs. mundee

stein ignored her, too immersed in his reading to pay attention.

"STEIN!" the teacher shouted

stein jumped, nearly dropping his book. "yes ma'am?" he asked cautiously

"your supposed to be paying attention to the lesson."said mrs. mundee

"but your teaching letters." said stein, a bit confused. Couldnt she see that he could already read?

"yes I am, and you need to learn them." she said slowly, as if talking to someone she considered very dumb. Stein didnt like that.

"but I already know how to read!" he exlaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She smiled sweetly at him, as if saying _of course you do but I know your really pretending._ stein didnt like that either. " well, if your so clever why dont you read this page of Shakespeare for me?" she obviously always kept this on hand for when her students pretended they could read. However stein wasnt pretending.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love

And I'll no longer be a Capulet." stein began, the teacher staring in shock. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,  
Nor arm nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O be some other name!

What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
and for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself."

(AN: sorry if I got any of that quote wrong, I copy/pasted it from the internet. )

from that moment onward stein did worksheets on the side while everyone else learned letters and numbers.

The next day at recces he was reading another book when he was approached by a boy his age. "hello, im sammy, whats your name?"

"franken, but you can call me stein. I like my last name better." said stein

"is it true that you already know how to read?" sammy asked

"yes. Why do you ask?"

"can you teach me?" stein thought about it for a moment before answering. "sure, why not?" he patted the spot in the grass next to him, a gesture for sammy to sit. That was the moment that started his first friendship. To bad it wouldn't last long, for you see stein was only getting madder.

the school year was half over when stein was playing with sammy at his house. By this time stein had already begun capturing small animals and brutially killing them in secret. He was eager to show sammy. After all they were buddies and they could trust each other. Sammy however was less exited. "are you sure your allowed to use that knife? And what are you going to use it for anyway?"

"you'll see" was all stein said

when he got outside he checked the traps he had made. There was a squirrel in one of them trying to escape. He smiled, and sammy backed away a bit "wait seriously? Do you know how messed up that even is?"

"i thought we were friends. Friends share secrets. This is mine. He stabbed the squirrel and it bled out. Sammy flinched.

"i think im gonna go tell your parents. you shouldnt-" sammy was cut off when stein grabbed sammys arm.

"dont"stein said

"i have to! Your crazy!"sammy protested

suddenly a little idea entered steins head. A spark of curiousity. He wondered what cutting up a person would be like. He tried to banish the thought. Sammy was his friend, he couldnt. But the thought wouldnt leave. He gripped sammys arm tighter as he tried his hardest to rid himself of the disturbing thought of killing his only friend and WANTING to do it. Sammy tried to get away but steins grip was too firm. Finally he snapped. His eyes widened and mad giggles escaped his lips. He takled sammy to the ground and grabbed the knife raising it above his head. Sammy screamed. The knife went down again and again. His giggles decended into mad laughter. A new scream was heard, this time his mothers scream. He felt himself being dragged away from the limp and bloody form of his best friend.

SNAP!

Stein screamed in horror. What had he done? What had he done? What had he done?

And that my friend is how it all began.


End file.
